


Chop's party

by amanda_jolene



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Light Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1979295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amanda_jolene/pseuds/amanda_jolene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chop hosts a sexy party and Rae and Finn try something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chop's party

Normal teenagers can kind of control their hormones. 

Rae and Finn could not. 

In their defense, they’d just started having sex and it had just gotten real good (Finn had joined the Look, Ma! No Hands! club last night in the backseat of his car). So when the other’s decided to play Spin the Bottle at Chop’s party, Finn nodded his head towards the stairs. 

"Let’s play our own game, yeah?" He whispers in her ear. 

Rae finds herself in Chop’s parents room and Finn locks the door, his satyr’s grin in place. 

"Really?" she asks. 

"Archie’s got some lad in the guest. Only other option was Chop’s room and can you imagine having sex on the same mattress Arnold Peter’s has jerked off on for the last-" 

"Stop, stop!" She tells him with a laugh. "Ugh, the very though." 

"Don’t think about him, think about me." He shuts her up with a kiss, hands running down her sides. She’s always thinking about him. Thinks about his smile and how much he loves comics and how he actually does have good taste in music (despite the Babylon Zoo and crap reggae in his collection). She thinks about soft his lips feel under her thumb and how cute his little snores are. He’s tender in a way that surprises her (and embarrasses him) and he is not afraid of the way people stare at them when he holds her hand or kisses her in public. 

Her knees feel weak as he kisses the side of her neck, hand inching her shirt up and she’s glad it’s dark in the room because she loves Finn but she still doesn’t quite love herself. 

Her shirt gets cast into the dark and she’s eager for his to be gone, too, (she’s seen him naked a dozen times now, had tasted his skin and knew all the sensitive crooks of his body but the sight of him is still new and exciting to her) but he’s already kissing the tops of her breasts, hands pulling down her skirt and tights. She thinks he’s got some sixth sense for nipples because his teeth find one in the dark , through her bra and her head rolls back as she inhales sharply (she tells him this one day and he looks at her like she’s crazy before leaning over, teeth clamping over her right nipple though her flannel, tee and bra, proving her point). 

"I wanna try something new." 

Her body flushes and a slow burn starts in her stomach at his words. The last something new they had tried involved his tongue tracing the lyrics to “Reel Around the Fountain” between her things while two fingers tapped out the beat to Wonderwall somewhere deep inside of her (she didn’t make it to either chorus). She nods eagerly and they start pulling his clothes off and the perfect, thick curce of him is in her hand as he massages her, pinky and ring finger pushing lace aside so his middle and index fingers can eases in and out of her, his tongue doing the same in her mouth. 

This isn’t new (they’d done this in the pub’s bathroom) but he’d been a little drunk so maybe he didn’t remember and this was good. Real good. So good she could already feel her toes tingle, ready to pop and fly over the edge in about 2 sec-

"I want you to ride me." 

Rae’s never done a belly-flop into a pool but she imagines this is what it feels like. Soaring high, body stretched, ready for a wet, refreshing landing only to land on what feels like a brick wall. Her orgasm retreats so far into her body, she’s afraid she’s going to have to coax it back out with biscuits and historical porn. 

"Huh?" 

But it comes out as a breathy exclamation because she truly feels like she’s had every bt of air kicked out of her. Ride him? Like… on top of him? She can’t imagine little Finn under the bulk of her weight and (if he survived the flood of fat) him seeing her what? Jiggle above him? She feels like she’s about to come out of her skin and she’s itching and on the verge of tears. 

She doesn’t know what they got to the bed, but Finn’s pulling her knickers down and rubbing her softly, whispering dirty and lovely things into her ear. She doesn’t hear any of it though because her brain is moving at the speed of light trying to figure out how to get out of this and she can’t see an option that isn’t completely mortifying. Either she kills him (or just crushes his lower half) or she tells him no and has to explain that she’s just too fucking fat for this shit. And then she’s suddenly angry because he has eyes and he should be able to see for himself that his request wasn’t even remotely possible. Was he making fun of her? Maybe a laugh to tell the lads about? I survived two ton Tilly riding my willy?

His eyes fly open when she jerks away from him. “No!” 

"Rae?"

She’s pulling her undies back on and searching for her bra and she’s fucking crying. 

"Oh, fuck. Did I gurt you?" He’s trying to get her to face him and she pushes him away. 

"Get off of me, Finn!" 

He holds his hands up in surrender. “I’m sorry, Rae. Whatever I did, just tell me. Did I hurt you? I thought you were ready. I wasn’t trying to force things. You know, I always want-“

"Just stop," she pleads. She can’t find her clothes in the dark and she’ll be damned if she turns on a light and she’s so mad that she can’t stop herself from blurting out, "What the hell kind of game are you playing?" 

He’s stunned silent, idled by her words. It takes him a full minute to find his voice. “Game?” 

“Ride you? Is that supposed to be some kind of joke?” 

"No! I just… we hadn’t done that yet and-" 

"With good reason! And unless you’ve suddenly become suicidal, I have to tell you that you’re a shit joke teller!" 

"Suicidal? What are you-" his mouth drops when realization hit him. He laughs, a disbelieving laugh that makes her cringe. "Rae, you can’t break me." 

"I’m not having this conversation." She finally finds her bra and Finn grabs her wrist. "Finn, no. No." 

"We’re not doing anything," he tells her. "I’m proving a point and then we’ll get dressed." 

She’s cautious, ready to bolt at any second. He pulls her close, kissing her tear stained cheek. “I love you, Rae.” Then he’s suddenly sitting on the edge of the bed, pulling her into his lap and she balks and stops breathing (as if not breathing somehow makes her lighter). 

"See?" He soothes. "We’re fine. I’m fine. This is nice and we should do it more often, yeah?" 

She doesn’t understand how his legs haven’t crumpled beneath her weight but he’s kissing her shoulder and whispering comforting to her. She turns her head and captures his lips as his hands drift down, down, down… 

"Is it ok? We don’t have to," he tells her, his fingers on the edge of her underwear. She murmurs her consent and he starts coazing her orgasm out of its hiding place. 

"Do you still want to?" She whispers. She’s still scared she’ll hurt him but maybe this would be just one of those hurtles she had to get past. 

"Only if you do. I only ever want to do what you want." 

Her knickers are shed again and Finn looks like some god stretched out on the bed. Together they roll a condom over him and Rae shakily straddles him. She’s not sure where to put her hands or even how to proceed but Finn shifts under her, erections prodding through her wet folds and he mutters, “Come on, baby. Just a little lower.” She slowly sinks down and her toes pop because he feels so fucking wonderful. He makes a gaspy noise and she watches his shoulders bunch, back arch… fuck, she is killing him. 

His hands scramble for her hips as she tries to pull off. “What’s wrong? Did I hurt you?” 

"No, idiot! I’m hurting you." 

He thrusts up sharply, making her breath catch. “Don’t be daft, woman.” 

"I’m not-"

"For the last time, no! I’m turned on and hot as fuck for you. Now move or so help me- fuck!" His eyes roll back as she does start to move. And she’s lost in sensation of her body and the feel of his. There’s power in this position, she decides. Power to ride him as fast or as slow as she pleases. To rub herself against his pubic bone or swivel her hips like she’s got a hula hoop riding bitch (she particularly likes this because of the noises Finn makes). She’s rubbing against him hard during her first orgasm, hula hooping through the second and third, bouncing up and down during the fourth (and listening to his filthy mouth). She’s got her hands planted firmly on either side of his head, bracing herself as he thrusts into her body, one hand rubbing her furiously as they whisper hotly against each other’s flushed skin when she comes for the fifth time, eyes snapping shut as he pulls her hips down, his body jerking beneath hers. 

They are spent and sweaty and out of breath. He groans, body arching up, sparks still flying up both of their spines as she moves off of him, collapsing in a heap next to him. He pushes her damp hair back and kisses her eyelids. “I love you.” 

"Love you, too." 

"Not so bad, huh?" 

She doesn’t have the energy to respond. She pats his stomach and falls asleep.


End file.
